


A Tale of Light and Dark

by MysteryTraveler



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryTraveler/pseuds/MysteryTraveler
Summary: After he wished Toriel a goodnight, Kris went to his room. There wasn’t much left to do, and with Susie’s words still fresh in his mind, ‘let’s go back there tomorrow okay?’, he really just wished he would fall asleep quickly, so that tomorrow may have come as soon as possible. And Kris did fall asleep almost immediately, the stress and the fatigue of his journey getting to him as soon as he went under the covers… but… when he opened his eyes… it wasn’t morning… it was still dark… and when he tried to move… he found himself paralyzed.





	1. The voice that came from far away

 

 

**DELTARUNE: A TALE OF THREE HEROES**

**CHAPTER I: THE VOICE THAT CAME FROM FAR FAR AWAY**

 

“Kris…” Susie spoke, not facing the young boy who was standing behind her.

Kris felt a chill running down his spine. Sure, during their short time in the Darkworld, he got to see Susie’s friendlier side, but still, Susie was Susie, and he had no idea what she was going to say. The purple monster turned around and laid one of her large hands onto Kris’s shoulder. Although her grip wasn’t harsh like when she threw him against the lockers hours before, it was gentle, warm, friendly.

“Let’s go back there tomorrow okay?” Susie asked.

Kris’s expression turned into one of surprise seeing the look Susie gave him. It was shy and… hopeful. He liked this side of her, it was more… real. Kris gave her a small nod alongside a smile, then, she walked away.

As he was going to exit the school, his phone rang.

“Kris?! Whatever have you being doing?! I sat in the car waiting for you after school for half an hour! I called and called and you never picked up! You had your mother worried sick!” Toriel said, her tone relieved and slightly shrill. Then… her voice became colder, more severe. Kris knew what was coming. “Kris… I’m afraid I’m going to have to punish you.”

Kris intervened, maybe telling her the truth would change her mind, after all, it wasn’t like he used this excuse before… it wasn’t like… he spent time with other people before… it wasn’t like he had friends before.

“Huh? A friend? You were spending time with… a friend?” Toriel’s  voice became softer. “I’ll make an exception this time, you can continue your adventures a little longer… but when you return home… you’re going to have to go to bed early.”

Well, Kris could definitely live with that.

On the way home he was met with the usual kind of glares people always gave him. Some curios, some distrustful, he didn’t mind though. It was unheard of that a human would willingly live amongst monsters. Not that they would harm anyone, but the stories of monsters being able to do what humans couldn’t, magics, and the unique and terrifying ability to absorb human’s souls, made so that no human would ever want to visit their cities. Tori- his mom always read him stories when he was little, stories about humans and monsters fearing each other, and the one time that the two races were on the brink of a war. But, somehow, the humans and the monsters managed to understand each other before it was too late. Monsters understood how fear always drove humans to destruction, theirs or of others, and humans understood that monsters were very much different from them, that at the core of their souls there were kindness and compassion, not greed and hate. There was a peace contract, the monsters would be free to live where they wanted, but sadly, once they decided where to build their cities, not even a single human ever visited. Well, except for one.

Monsters, Kris realized during his time in the city, were very different from humans. Most of them liked Kris. As he was making his way to the top of the town he stopped to chat with a few of them. He stopped by the hospital where he met Noelle and his dad. Apparently they were talking about someone Noelle wanted to talk to, or maybe confess to? By the tone and the words she used, it certainly sounded like she was planning to do so. When she left he chatted a bit with Noelle’s father. Kris immediately understood why he and his dad were buddies. Both men had this kind look in their eyes that cheerful behavior. How could they maintain those in times like these, Kris couldn’t understand. When he left he stopped by Noelle’s house, she looked a little bit lost, and remembering her father’s words, ‘keep an eye out for her, okay?’ he decided to see if everything was alright. It turned out she had simply forgotten the keys. Couldn’t she like, ask to her mom to give her hers? Apparently she didn’t like to be disturbed during work, even if it was by her own daughter. ‘She deserves a better mother’ the thought passed quickly through Kris’s mind. He shook his head and looked at Noelle’s confused and slightly worried face.

“Is everything alright Kris?” Noelle asked.

Kris simply nodded before Noelle spoke again.

“So… ehm… c-could you answer my question?” Noelle said, averting Kris’ gaze, her cheeks slightly red.

Kris titled his head, he didn’t hear her. Noelle cleared her throat before asking again.

“Ehm… how was Susie? I-I mean, could you tell me something about her? I’m… I’m kind of curious about her…” Noelle stuttered, her eyes on the ground.

Kris remained silent for some moments, if nothing had happened inside that strange closet, then he would have answered that Susie was absolutely terrible, a bully that enjoyed scaring smaller kids, actually all the kids since she was the biggest one around. But after the time they spent together in the Dark World, Kris realized that Susie was actually a nice person. When you’re alone it’s hard not to show your worst, but thanks to him, Ralsei and Lancer they were able to bring out her best side.

“She’s a nice person.” Kris answered.

“What? She’s… she’s a nice person? Like… really? Honestly? Truly?! Then… then I think I could go t-talking to her!”

Kris smiled at her encouragingly, now realizing who she was talking about with her dad.

After saying goodbye, the young boy hummed to himself as he reached his house’s driveway. Tori- his mom always read him stories when he was little, stories about humans and monsters fearing each other, and the one time that the two races were on the brink of a war. But, somehow, the humans and the monsters managed to understand each other before it was too late. Monsters understood how fear always drove humans to destruction, theirs or of others, and humans understood that monsters were very much different from them, that at the core of their souls there were kindness and compassion, not greed and hate. There was a peace contract, the monsters would be free to live where they wanted, but sadly, once they decided where to build their cities, not even a single human ever visited. Well, except for one.

Kris opened the door and stepped inside the house. Toriel greeted him with a warm smile. It felt good, to see a person smile at him genuinely, to see and feel the love in his mother’s gaze. Sometimes, he still felt like he didn’t deserve that kind of love, but… that wasn’t his fault, he knew it, and he knew who was to blame for those horrible thoughts. Shaking his head, Kris hugged Toriel, who, even if a little surprised, returned the hug just a moment later.

After he wished her a goodnight, Kris went to his room. There wasn’t much left to do, and with Susie’s words still fresh in his mind, ‘let’s go back there tomorrow okay?’, he really just wished he would fall asleep quickly, so that tomorrow may have come as soon as possible. And Kris did fall asleep almost immediately, the stress and the fatigue of his journey getting to him as soon as he went under the covers… but… when he opened his eyes… it wasn’t morning… it was still dark… and when he tried to move… he found himself paralyzed. Kris could only move his eyes as his body began to move on its own. He fell down to the ground and stood up. Kris tried to resist, he tried to climb back into his bed, but his body kept moving, limping towards the center of his room. Kris’s body raised a hand in front of his face.

‘W-what is h-happenin-’ Kris thought was interrupted by his own hand plunging into his chest.

It was the most painful experience of all his life. He tried to scream, but no sound came from his mouth. After a few moments, his hand ripped something from his chest. It was red, shaped like a heart and when he saw his own body throw it in the little cage at the feet of his bed, he felt like all the control he had over his body, was gone. He saw with the corner of his eye that a long knife was now in his hand, its blade shining in the moonlight that passed through the window.

“That was easier than I thought.”

Kris froze, as the voice broke the suffocating silence. It sounded like his own but… colder…

‘W-who are you...’ Kris tried to speak, but he couldn’t, not anymore and yet, to his surprise, he felt his lips turn upwards and a giggle that sent chills running down his spine left his own mouth.

“Greetings…

my name…

is Chara…”

‘C-chara? W-what do you want?’ Kris asked, his question was met with yet another cruel laugh.

“To show to this pathetic world the real meaning of life… just like I did with the previous one.”


	2. Wingdings Gaster

**CHAPTER II: WINGDINGS GASTER**

 

‘W-what is h-happenin-’ Kris thought was interrupted by his own hand plunging into his chest.

It was the most painful experience of all his life. He tried to scream, but no sound came from his mouth. After a few moments, his hand ripped something from his chest. It was red, shaped like a heart and when he saw his own body throw it in the little cage at the feet of his bed, he felt like all the control he had over his body, was gone. He saw with the corner of his eye that a long knife was now in his hand, its blade shining in the moonlight that passed through the window.

“That was easier than I thought.”

Kris froze, as the voice broke the suffocating silence. It sounded like his own but… colder…

‘W-who are you...’ Kris tried to speak, but he couldn’t, not anymore and yet, to his surprise, he felt his lips turn upwards and a giggle that sent chills running down his spine left his own mouth.

“Greetings…

my name…

is Chara…”

‘C-chara? W-what do you want?’ Kris asked, his question was met with yet another cruel laugh.

“To show to this pathetic world the real meaning of life… just like I did with the previous one.”

Kris felt his body move towards the window and his own eyes roam the outside world.

“Mmmmh… this time monsters are already free, or perhaps… they never went into the Underground?” Chara wondered out aloud.

‘T-the Underground? What are you talking about?’ Kris asked, his voice trembling.

“So there was never a war, am I right Kris?” Chara asked in an oddly soothing tone.

‘N-no there wasn’t a… wait… how do you know my name?’

Chara let out a disturbing chuckle.

“Oh Kris… such a naïve and simpleminded child… I knew everything about you the very moment I latched onto your soul…”

‘H-how?!’ Kris almost shouted, it had to be a nightmare.

“Well, let’s see… usually it’s hard for me to take full control… but this time, well it was easier… and you want to why Kris?” Chara asked, Kris remained silent but he felt the smile on his own face widen even more, “It’s because we’re the same person Kris, you and I, we’re the same.”

‘You’re lying! I’m nothing like you!’

“Oh is that true? You want to tell me that if you could, you wouldn’t take revenge on those who hurt you? Those horrible people that kept hitting you…”

‘Stop…’

“Those who kept starving you…”

‘Stop!’

“Those who abandoned you on that rainy day, on an unknown road, your clothes all torn over… you can still feel the cold isn’t it Kris? Even when mother hugs you, even under all those blankets… you can still feel the cold… the cold of this world.”

‘Please… I’m begging you, I don’t want to remember anymore.’ Kris whispered, his voice cracking.

He felt his own hand rest on his cheek, wiping away a single tear.

“Don’t worry Kris, we’ll show this world that we’re stronger, we’ll erase it and kill everyone that stands in our way… then… we’ll move to the next one… partner.” Chara spoke in a comforting tone.

‘N-no! I don’t want to hurt anyone!’ Kris cried desperately.

“Oh Kris… still you’re resisting? I’m offering you revenge and still you refuse to cooperate? Maybe I should show you that no one really matters in the end… everyone die, everyone will disappoint you, abandon you in the moment of greatest need and the memories you made of them… will fade away…” Chara’s tone became lower, more distant, as if they were remembering something, however, their next words made Kris’ face turn pale. “We’ll begin with mother, how does that sound Kris?”

‘No… no… you’re lying! You wouldn’t… y-you… you can’t!’ Kris shouted angrily.

“Oh, I can’t? I think I can Kris and I will, one single hit from a human who actually wants to hurt, and any monster, no matter how strong, they’ll turn into dust before they can even blink.” Chara began to laugh, her voice sounding more and more distorted. “Isn’t it beautiful Kris? How nothing really matters in the end? I’ll show you, I’ll show you right now.”

Kris felt his feet move. One step towards the door of his bedroom, then another and then another. He pulled back, he pulled back with every bit of strength he had. He wanted this nightmare to end, he wanted to wake up, to hug his mom, to eat her cake and go to school. He wanted to see Susie again, to see Ralsei and Lancer. He wanted Chara to disappear. But even if he wished with all of his heart, even if he pulled back with all of his might, the disturbing echo of his steps still filled the air inside of his bedroom.

“Surrender to me Kris, it will be easier for both of us.” Chara grunted, as if they were actually struggling to keep moving on.

‘Please… please help me! Anyone! Help me!’

“Help you?” Chara laughed maniacally. “And who could help you now Kris? Who could even hear you? Admit it, you’re hopeless! Hopeless and alone, now shut up and stop resisting!”

Kris felt his strength diminishing, he felt his will starting to break. He hoped with all of his heart that as soon as his hand grasped the handle of his bedroom’s door, he would wake up. But this wasn’t a nightmare and he would never wake up.

“Now, which room-” Chara started to speak but then… they stopped abruptly.

Chara stopped talking, stopped moving, they remained motionless as they heard a sound coming from behind them. Kris heard it too, it was the sound of that rusty cage opening. He felt his body turn around quickly, Chara raised their knife but it was too late. A strange, white hand grabbed Kris’ wrist and pinned them against the wall. Kris felt his eyes widen and that horrible, horrible smile on his face, finally disappear. In front of them was a cloaked figure, darker than anything Kris had ever seen… yet darker. The figure’s face was broken, two large cracks adorned it, one above his right eye, one below his left. His hands, they had holes in it and while the figure’s right one had Kris and presumably also Chara, trapped, the other one… the other one was holding a soul… a red soul… Kris’ soul.

“HAVEN’T I MADE MYSELF CLEAR ENOUGH?”

“Oh you did Doctor… but I think I’m not going to follow your prescription.” Chara laughed, using Kris’ free hand to grab the figure’s wrist.

However, Chara’s laughter died in their throat as they felt the figure’s hand move towards Kris’ chest. Kris felt Chara push harder but the figure’s hand kept moving, becoming closer and closer to his chest.

“You can’t keep me away forever… you know there are places in which you won’t be able to stop me, places in which you’ll be weak, places our dear Kris will have to visit if they want this world to survive.” Chara chuckled darkly.

“PERHAPS… HOWEVER, FOR NOW, YOUR TIME HERE IS OVER CHARA, GO BACK INTO THE DARK, YOU WON’T BE THE ONE DECIDING THIS WORLD’S FUTURE, NOT THIS TIME.”

“We’ll see about that… We’ll-” Chara’s voice vanished as the figure pushed their hand against Kris chest, the red soul they held penetrating it, disappearing inside.

It was like Kris was able to breathe again. He slumped against the bedroom door. He never felt so tired in his entire life. He even couldn’t do anything as he felt the figure’s arms wrap around him. Kris only hoped he wouldn’t hurt him. But the figure didn’t do anything as such. They simply took Kris to their bed and tucked them in.

“Thank you.” Kris whispered.

REMEMBER… THE FUTURE IS YOUR HANDS.

And the world turned black.

 

**I’m back! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I think I’ll write even more since you seem to appreciate, I changed some things in the first chapter if you want to go take a look, just some more dialogue, especially with Noelle, I really liked her character, did you know that she’s in the “Fun Gang” draft of Toby Fox? I swear, with Kris, Susie, Ralsei and Lancer… hmmmm… I’m wondering if I could… well, maybe. However, I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think about in the comments and I’ll see you, in the next chapter! Bye bye! (Totally not copypasted from a Markimoo’s video)**

 

 

 

 


	3. A New Hero

**CHAPTER III: A NEW HERO**

“Kris? Hey Kris, are you listening to me?!” Susie’s booming voice brought the young boy back to reality. When he looked up from his desk, he noticed Susie was leaning on it. Everyone else had already left the classroom. Only Alphys remained and she looked particularly absorbed by something on her computer.

‘Probably anime’ Kris thought, although that didn’t bring the usual smirk on his face. He hadn’t smiled once since he woke up, the memories of the previous night still fresh in his mind.

“Kris!” Susie shouted, causing both him and Alphys to jump in their seats.

“U-uh? Oh, Susie, ehm, what were you saying?” Kris asked feeling a little guilty when he saw Susie’s both annoyed and… slightly worried expression.

“Well? Are you ready to… you know…” Susie whispered.

Oh, right! How could he forget about something that important! The Dark World, Ralsei, Lancer… finally a small smile grew on Kris’ face.

“Yeah… yeah I’m ready!” Kris said, standing up.

Susie gave him a suspicious look before turning around and heading towards the class door. However, before he could follow her, Alphys coughed lightly, catching his attention.

“K-Kris? M-may I speak with you just for o-one m-moment?” Alphys stuttered.

Kris looked ahead and noticed Susie had already left, he sighed internally and turned towards Alphys.

 

**♥♦♠♣**

 

‘God damn it! What’s taking him so long?!’ Susie thought as she sighed heavily, leaning against the lockers. ‘What’s wrong with Kris? Wait… wait why am I even wondering about that? The heck am I thinking about?! The brat’s gonna be just fine, probably ate too much cake before bed or something, I shouldn’t-’ Susie’s train of thoughts was interrupted by a small, almost whispering voice that called out to her.

“H-hi Susie!”

“Huh?” Susie focused on who was talking to her and was greeted by a pair of horns. She lowered her gaze and finally understood who called her.

Noelle was standing in front of her. The small deer girl was averting her gaze, her cheeks were slightly red and she was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

“Uhm, you’re… Noelle right?” Susie said, hoping she got the name of the little girl right.

“Oh! Y-yes! That’s… that’s me!” Noelle stuttered excitedly.

‘Why is she excited that I remembered her name?’ Susie thought, confused by the deer’s girl strange behavior.

After that, the fidgeting began anew alongside an awkward silence. Susie crossed her arms, starting to feel a little annoyed.

“So? What do you want?” Susie asked, not rudely but it was clear the whole situation was starting to bother her. ‘What does she want? What does a girl like her want from someone like me? Is she here to mock me?’

“O-oh! I… well… I…” Noelle muttered, her voice becoming as faint as a whisper.

“For God’s sake what is it?!” Susie’s patience ran out.

“I think you’re really cool!” Noelle blurted out,

The deer girl looked up and finally met Susie’s gaze. While Noelle’s face was now as red as a tomato, Susie’s expression was more confused than before.

“What?” Susie’s tone of voice became calmer, and yet, a tad suspicious.

“I talked with Kris yesterday and he told me that you’re actually a nice person…” Noelle’s said, avoiding Susie’s confused glare.

“Kris told you that?” Susie sounded surprised. ‘Well I shouldn’t right? I mean… we’re friends! Sorta. Friends say nice things to each other and to other people and shit like that.’

“Y-yeah, I… I always wanted to talk to you but I was… I was a little…”

“Afraid I’d bite your face off?” A smirk grew on Susie’s face, though, it had no malice in it.

The grin stretched a little when she heard Noelle emit a little yelp. The deer girl was now looking at her with a bewildered expression.

“That was a joke you know?” Susie said as she started chuckling.

“Oh.” Noelle said, and after that she began to laugh alongside Susie and a little bit of tension between the two of them finally vanished.

“So you think I’m cool deer girl?” Susie said, puffing her chest. She didn’t know why but that red tint on Noelle’s cheeks was coming back. ‘She sick or something?’

“Y-yeah and I wanted t-to ask you if…”

‘Come on say it!’ Noelle tried to encourage herself.

“If sometime maybe…” ‘You can do it’

“Maybe you’d like to…”

‘Just say it! Quick and easy like dad taught you!’

“Maybe you’d like to hang out sometime? I-it’s okay if you don’t! I-I mean, I know I’m not cool or anything but-”

“Yeah okay.” Susie’s answer interrupted the small girl’s rambling.

Her answer was short, clear, her voice audible, and yet to Noelle, it was like she couldn’t actually believe what she had just heard.

“R-really?” Noelle asked in a surprised tone of voice.

“Uh… yeah, and…” Susie trailed off. ‘Come on, try being nice! It’s the first person that asks you to actually hang out. Damn it, what would Ralsei say? Something stupid like-’

“And you’re not uncool, I mean, you’re smart and all, so there.” ‘Good job moron, what the heck was that?!’

“Thank you.” Apparently even if Susie thought what she said was stupid, Noelle seemed deeply pleased with those words, she was looking at her with shining eyes.

It was in that moment that Susie saw Kris coming out of the classroom.

“A-and tell me i-if something g-goes wrong, okay? T-the group project isn’t that hard, I could reassign you to another group or y-you could do it even if you were alone!” Susie heard Alphys say.

‘Wow, jeez thanks a lot, stupid lizard.’ Susie thought angrily.

Kris reached her side and gently greeted Noelle. He looked between her and Susie before giving both of them a strange smile, one that the bigger girl couldn’t quite understand.

“So, uhm, now we gotta go but if you want, maybe tomorrow we could hang out, or something.” Susie told Noelle, scratching the back of her head.

“Of course!” Noelle exclaimed, maybe a little too eagerly.

“Cool, so, uh… bye.” Susie said.

Both her and Kris turned around the corner but to Noelle’s confusion they turned left instead of right. They didn’t head towards the school’s exit but… towards the school’s supply closet?

“What are they going to do in the…” Noelle stopped midsentence when she realized something that made her feel both embarrassed and… angry? Jealous? She didn’t really understand but, next thing she knew, she walked up to the supply closet’s door, opened it and stepped inside. Kris and Susie were far, far away into the closet, which now didn’t really look like one. It was like staring into an endless abyss. She was going to say something, instead, she yelped as the door closed behind her.

“N-Noelle? The hell are you doing here?!” Susie yelled.

“I… I…” Noelle muttered, but her voice died in her throat as she felt the floor rumble.

“Oh crap!” Susie exclaimed.

The last thing Noelle remembered before everything went black, was Susie reaching out to her. She took her between her arms before the floor gave out and all three of them fell into a dark void.

INTERESTING.

VERY INTERESTING.

ANOTHER WHITE PAWN JOYNS THE GAME.

TO COUNTER THE NEW BLACK ONES.

THE BISHOP, THE KNIGHT AND THE QUEEN ARE ALREADY MOVING.

THIS GAME IS BOUND TO BE VERY… VERY INTERESTING.

 

**Here we are to the end of another chapter! I hope you liked it! I saw all the kind comments and kudos and it seems you’re liking this story, so I’m going to make some changes, also, the title will change to something less, eye catching, it will be called “A TALE OF LIGHT AND DARK”. The rest will remain unchanged, so next time I post a chapter, the story will be called like that. Thanks again for your appreciation and see you in the next chapter!**


	4. A fountain of Darkness

**CHAPTER IV: A FOUNTAIN OF DARKNESS**

“What are they going to do in the…” Noelle stopped midsentence when she realized something that made her feel both embarrassed and… angry? Jealous? She didn’t really understand but, next thing she knew, she walked up to the supply closet’s door, opened it and stepped inside. Kris and Susie were far, far away into the closet, which now didn’t really look like one. It was like staring into an endless abyss. She was going to say something, instead, she yelped as the door closed behind her.

“N-Noelle? The hell are you doing here?!” Susie yelled.

“I… I…” Noelle muttered, but her voice died in her throat as she felt the floor rumble.

“Oh crap!” Susie exclaimed.

The last thing Noelle remembered before everything went black, was Susie reaching out to her. She took her between her arms before the floor gave out and all three of them fell into a dark void.

INTERESTING.

VERY INTERESTING.

ANOTHER WHITE PAWN JOINS THE GAME.

TO COUNTER THE NEW BLACK ONES.

THE BISHOP, THE KNIGHT AND THE QUEEN ARE ALREADY MOVING.

THIS GAME IS BOUND TO BE VERY… VERY INTERESTING.

 

**♥♦♠♣**

“Ouch…” Noelle winced as she opened her eyes, her vision blurry.

What she noticed first were her surroundings. Dark seemed to extend forever. There was nothing around her if not some broken stone pillars that emerged from the darkness below. She saw a lonely road that stretched towards something that looked like a castle with a small town at its feet. It was only then that she noticed how she wasn’t resting on the cold ground. She was lying on something warm and-

“Hey, I know that you’re probably comfortable but like… I’m not.”

“Oh my gosh!” Noelle exclaimed as she sprung to her feet, noticing how since the moment she opened her eyes she had been laying on top of Susie.

The little deer girl held her head as memories of what happened came back to her mind. She saw Kris and Susie going into the closet, she followed them and then… then the ground began to shake, it disappeared making all three of them fall down and…

“You saved me…” Noelle whispered, looking straight into Susie’s eyes.

“Eh, you would have probably survived the fall, but you’re tiny, so I thought it was better not to take any risks.” Susie explained.

As she spoke, Noelle noticed for the first time how different Susie looked now. She was… so cool. The deer girl’s eyes widened as she saw that the bigger girl was now wearing a black and purple leather outfit, black bracelets adorned with golden studs and her hair looked, more purplish and wilder and… Noelle could finally see Susie’s eyes.

“Hey? You alright?” Susie asked, noticing how Noelle was staring at her.

“Y-yes, sorry, it’s just that… you look so cool.” Noelle blurted out before covering her mouth, blushing furiously.

“Heh, I guess this outfit is pretty cool, isn’t it? It’s just something that happens around here, happened to you too, didn’t you notice?” Susie said, nodding towards Noelle.

Susie smirked as Noelle’s eyes widened while looking at herself. The bigger girl was right, she did look different. Noelle was wearing a long, red tunic while a white mantle was hanging from her shoulders, kept in place by two large golden buttons.

“Why am I dressed like this?” Noelle exclaimed.

“Dunno, must be your hero outfit or something, you look like a candy cane.” Susie said snickering.

Noelle was going to reply but was interrupted by the sound of another voice coming from behind her.

“By that she meant that you look sweet to her.” Kris said approaching the two, making a finger gun gesture.

Needless to say, Noelle’s face became completely red. The deer girl hid her face between her hands while Susie snarled.

“Kris?! What the heck?!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Kris said, smirking. “Are you alright?” He asked Noelle.

“I’m fine but… Kris, what is this place? Why are we dressed like this? What’s happening?!” Noelle asked frantically.

“Welcome to the dark world.” Kris replied.

“The Dark World?” Noelle asked, clearly confused.

“Yeah, dunno how we got here but, there’s like a whole other world down here, with lots of people and different places.” Susie answered.

“Other people?” Noelle asked.

“Oh right! Ralsei will explain everything to you! He’s good at story telling.” Kris said, motioning the two girls to follow him.

“Who’s Ralsei?” Noelle whispered to Susie.

“Oh, he’s a prince of the Dark World.” Susie answered nonchalantly.

“A- a prince?” Noelle stuttered.

“Don’t worry, he’s just a little ball of fur and sunshine.” Susie said waving her hands in the air mockingly, although there was no malice in it.

The three of them made their way towards the castle. As they approached the entrance, Noelle’s eyes fixed on the great black geyser that erupted from the top of the castle.

“What it that?” Noelle asked.

“That’s a dark fountain, Ralsei explained to us that it is what gives this world its form.”

“It’s… kinda terrifying but… beautiful at the same time.” Noelle whispered, mesmerized by the view.

“Like someone you know?” Kris said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh my gosh Kris! Stop that!” Noelle shrieked, covering her face, grateful that Susie didn’t seem to understand what Kris was talking about.

“Kris! Susie!”

Suddenly, the door of the castle opened and Ralsei appeared in front of them.

“Ralsei!” Kris and Susie greeted him.

“Oh? And who are you? A friend maybe? No… your clothes… it can’t be. You’re so much more! You’re a lightener too! A hero of light!” Ralsei exclaimed, reaching Noelle.

“W-what? I’m… I’m not a hero, I can assure you of that, I’m just a friend of Kris and Susie, m-my name is Noelle.” Noelle said as she extended a hand.

“Oh, well Noelle, I bet the future has great things in store for you. It’s so nice to meet you.” Ralsei said, squeezing Noelle’s hand.

“Ralsei, we were wondering, could you tell Noelle about this place and… the prophecy?” Kris asked him.

The goat boy smiled brightly as she quickly nodded and cleared his voice.

“Hero, will you listen to my tale?” He asked Noelle.

“U-uhm… sure?” Noelle answered, still unsure of what was going on.

“Once upon a time, a legend was whispered among shadows. It was a legend of hope, it was a legend of dreams. It was a legend of light, it was a legend of dark. This is the legend of Delta Rune!”

And so Ralsei told Noelle the prophecy, the tale of his world, of who were the lighteners and the darkeners, of how one day, the first abandoned the latter and of his latest adventure with Kris and Susie. He told the deer girl about Lancer and the fight with his father, how they emerged victorious and how everyone greeted them as heroes once the king they were so scared of was finally beaten.

“So… everything is fine now?” Noelle asked.

“I’m afraid it’s not Noelle.” Ralsei’s smile suddenly faded.

“What are you talking about?” Susie asked, clearly confused.

“I’m talking about that.” Ralsei pointed towards something distant, fare beyond his and Lancer’s castle, something none of them had noticed before.

“Oh… no…” Kris whispered.

Far far away, who knows where in the Dark World, another fountain had sprouted from the ground, and once again, the balance between light and dark was starting to shift.

“How is that possible? We sealed Lancer dad’s fountain, didn’t we?” Susie asked.

“Yes Susie, when you left, the fountain was closed and balanced between light and dark was restored but… three days ago another fountain appeared. It seems that it has sprouted from Castle Strange, but that place collapsed years ago. No one lives there today... or so I thought.”

“Do you think… do you thing that ‘Knight’ the King was talking about during our fight did that?” Kris asked.

“Maybe… but I don’t know for sure, that’s why I wanted to travel to Lancer’s castle, to ask… his dad if he knew anything about what is happening.” Ralsei explained.

“What?! That piece of garbage?! I don’t even want to see him again.” Susie grunted, crossing her arms.

“Susie.” Kris said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

“If he knows something, we have to try and talk with him, even if it doesn’t work, we have to try.” Kris said.

Susie remained silent for some moments before exhaling.

“Fine, but if he tries anything, if he tries to hurt you, Ralsei, Lancer or Noelle, I’m not gonna hold back.”

Kris nodded, and the four of them began to make their way towards Lancer’s castle.


End file.
